Aconteceu em Hogsmeade
by VieWasOnFire
Summary: Lily Evans está em Hogsmeade, sozinha, pensando em como alunas do terceiro ano podem ser tão bobas de cair nas garras dos alunos mais velhos, quando alguém chega pra mudar isso. / One Shot


Entenda-me, alunas do terceiro ano andando por Hogsmeade nunca dá certo. Uma ou outra se perde no caminho, e o resto cai nas garras de garotos mais velhos, ansiosos para pegar uma garota do terceiro ano gata, e desprotegida. Eu não posso culpá-los – nessa fase da vida, deve ser muito comum gostar de garotas mais novas - mas é impressionante o fato de garotas que vão se separando no caminho, até se encontrarem só no castelo.

E agora, eu estava sentada num banquinho afastado do centro de Hogsmeade. Sozinha. Mary estava com Sirius Black. Hannah estava com Remus Lupin. E eu estava sozinha. Eu provavelmente era a única garota do terceiro ano que não conseguiu algum garoto.

Mas, sinceramente, não em importava muito. Era melhor ficar nesse canto mais afastado da cidade, mesmo com a neve e o frio, mas sozinha. Sem ninguém para dizer que me ama nas próximas 3 horas, e depois quando acabar o passeio, me dar adeus e nunca mais falar comigo.

Porque eu sabia, que Mary e Hannah iriam sair magoadas. Os garotos que elas estavam eram Marauders. E Marauders partem corações.

A neve parou de cair. Uma brisa de leve acariciava meu rosto, e meus cabelos vermelhos vivos estavam soltos para diminuir o meu frio. Coloquei a mão do lado do banco. O mármore era frio, gelado como o meu coração. Ou oque eu presumira que era.

E então, ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Olá, ruiva.

Virei-me. E quase cai do banco. Era James Potter. Eu consegui reconhecer ele. Bonito, olhos chocolate e cabelos negros e despentados. Mas, ele era um Marauder. Bonito, popular. Mas era um Marauder.

E eu sabia muito bem suas intenções comigo. Não conseguia acreditar que ele pudesse estar interessado em mim, quando tinha outras calouras de Hogsmeade. Veja bem, tinha aquela vadia da Donna Walters, que está a anos luz de mim. Loira. E linda.

Oque aquele Marauder nojento queria comigo, então ?

- Meu nome é Lily, e não ruiva. – as palavras saíram sem que eu pudesse contê-las. Lá estava eu, a idiota da Evans, falando coisas idiotas para o chefe dos Marauders.

Tá, eu odiava eles, mas não queria parecer idiota na frente de um.

- Estressada, hein? Também, para estar isolada da civilização. . . – ele deu um sorrisinho travesso.

- Sim, posso estar isolada da civilização. Mas você já notou que você _também _está? – respondi.

- Ah, ruiva. . . eu preciso ficar isolado da civilização.

Tá, mas por quê ? Não acreditava que eu estava começando a sustentar uma conversa com o James Potter. É meio estranho imaginar ele falar de sentimentos.

- Ah, ok. Não precisa me responder, sei que você não quer falar sobre oque quer que é.

- Sim. – ele respondeu, tristemente, e se sentou no banco.

- Hey! Quem te deu permissão? – me queixei, enquanto me arrepiava com a presença dele, tão perto da minha.

- O banco é publico – ele explicou, enquanto me encarava.

Ficamos em silêncio. _O banco é publico. _Será que não tinha jeito melhor de terminar a conversa? Ou pelo menos tentar terminar. A neve começou a cair novamente, em pequeninos flocos brancos e fofos, em cima de nossas cabeças. Potter suspirou, e abaixou a cabeça, enquanto eu estava no mínimo, sem nenhuma reação. Mas, pela primeira vez na vida, eu estava achando que o James Potter poderia ser uma pessoa legal, e não esse Marauder irritante.

- Ah. . . Lily, seu nome, né? – Ele começou, antes que eu tomasse coragem para reiniciar aquele projeto de conversa.

- Sim. Lily Evans.

- Lily. . . Uma flor. – e ele ficou meio que, _sonhador._

Silêncio.

- A vida é muito injusta. – ele começou, e me olhou nos olhos.

- Por quê?

- Porque as pessoas que realmente gostamos, vão embora.

- Mas, porque você não tenta esquecer essa pessoa e vai pegar alguma menina do terceiro ano?

Ele riu.

- Poderia, até. Mas estou sem vontade. E eu vi que é péssimo quando se parte o coração, como o meu foi partido.

- Me responde uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Porque está falando isso comigo? Tipo, você nem me conhece direito.

Ele riu e baixou os olhos.

- Sei lá, sinto que posso confiar em você.

- Ah, ta bom.

- É serio! Eu gosto de Lily.

E ele se aproximou de mim. Pude ver as cores dos olhos dele, tão brilhantes. A minha mão estava agarrada no banco gelado, e mesmo que eu repetisse mil vezes que nunca iria ser aquelas alunas do terceiro ano bobas, que caiam nas de qualquer um, eu não podia dizer que não estava gostando da situação. Quando pensei que poderia ocorrer algo, James

- Obrigado. Agora, pensando bem. . . Acho que vou pegar alguma garota do terceiro ano. . . hum, talvez aquela Donna Walters esteja disponível . . .

Ele piscou e saiu, me deixando sem reação. Ah, Isso _tinha _que acontecer em Hogsmeade.


End file.
